Don't Close Your Eyes
by MooseWithAnArmyAndA.TARDIS
Summary: This is the story of a Weeping Angel. One who learned to speak, and who fought for the good of her side. if you could have a Weeping Angel on your side in a war, what would you do? [Slightly AU] Based on the song- Whisper, by Evanescence, and probably a bunch of their songs... (Rough at first, trying to get the hang of writing this way again.) Short chapters, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Close Your Eyes

A/N- My view of a Weeping Angel. Sorry if everything isn't correct, but that being said- this will be slightly AU, for lack of a better saying. This first chapter will be very fast moving and not very coordinated.

To understand, I personally love the Weeping Angels. They are truly beautiful, and being the loneliest creatures, I can't help but feel pity. The rest of how I feel about these wonderful creatures is in the story. But here's some food for the thought, if you could have a Weeping Angel on your side in a war, what would you do?

Dont-Close-Your-Eyes~•~•~

Chapter One-

I stood perfectly still. Not like I had a choice, someone was looking at me. My hands were over my eyes, and then I felt the person's energy shift... Ever so slightly... And time began to slow as it always did... And I moved. Not anything too dramatic, yet. I'm not one of those angels that makes it super obvious. I wait.

And then I heard that voice. The Doctor. "A weeping angel... Thought so!" He boasted. I internally growled. "These creatures... Are merciless." He said, and I screamed on the inside.

No! We weren't without mercy! We were just doing what we were made to do- collect energy, power. Not like the Daleks, which just kill because we are 'inferior' to them. Why, in the war against the Daleks, we could be beautiful allies! But no- they have to go and destroy us before we can do anything. Perhaps, we really do need to start taking the vocal chords out of the humans- it was nice being able to talk. Not that I myself did.

"The trick is not to blink! Blink and you are dead! Look away- dead! You can't run! You must destroy the Angel before it can get to kill you. Or leave the room without taking your eyes of it." The Doctor said to the small group, who each In turn tried to not blink- of course, one could while the other stayed focused on me. But the Doctor didn't explain that part.

I hated having to be still all the time. I knew the Doctor would try to destroy me- and would probably succeed. I inwardly sighed. I don't want to go.

"We can smash them... Mister, do you have any shovels?" The Doctor spoke to the owner of the museum. The air moved, he was nodding. "Okay! Now; you two come with me. You-" The Doctor pointed to the girl he was with. "Keep watch." She nodded.

The rest of the people left the room, and then the girl intently watched me. Then she stupidly, and accidentally, blinked. I moved, but back. Back to freedom.

The Doctor and his cronies burst back into the room, and looked at me. They all held shovels. Fear scuttled around in my mind, like a spider losing control. "It moved... But back." The Doctor sounded puzzled. "Are... Are you scared?" He asked me, and I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't! Now I really felt like weeping. "Everyone look away!" He commanded. He still looked at me. "You try to kill us- You will die first."

Thanks.

They all turned away, and I was free again! I moved my fingers, and fluttered my wings. I tried to move my mouth, and it opened. I was momentarily shocked. "Yes... So very scared Doctor. I don't want to go!" I said, my first words. They came out in a whisper, a broken one, so full of emotion, and so soft. It was all I could manage. The Doctor turned around, mouth open.

"Y-You spoke! Aha! You spoke!" He smiled, and then it disapeared. "You're... Scared." He whispered, and then he turned around again. He dropped the shovel, and it landed with a loud noise. "I guess I'll go now." He said, and I moved forward. He spun around. "You will not harm any of us- I still don't trust you. you could be very well lying to me."

~•~•~

A/N- I decided to end the chapter here. So short, I hate writing short chapters.

What did you guys think? Second DW story, I'm on a roll- no, just kidding. Never saying that again. Ehehe... O.O Okayyy.

Farewell. *bows*

Oh and I haven't seen 'Blink' (Or any Angel related episode) in a while, and can't remember if smashing the angels will help at all... But it's AU, So I can change stuff. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

He slowly turned around again, and began to lead the trio out of the room. "Wait!" I called out loud as I could, reaching an arm out. "Please don't go." I called again, in a voice no louder than a whisper. It was all I could manage. "Don't... Go." My voice cracked, and the Doctor turned round again. I was caught with a look of pleading on my face, and stone tears rimming my eyes.

"What can I do?" He asked, walking forward. His green eyes bore into my stone ones, and I felt like screaming my answer. "What could I possibly do? I still don't trust you." He frowned. "Your kind took my two friends away from me... Why should I trust you?!" He shouted, scaring me. In this day, I had felt fear like I never had before. "Tell me!" He shouted, and I wanted to say that I couldn't while he was looking at me. "You could be acting innocent, and then you could touch one of us- with, with your poisonous touch and send us back to who knows when. Can you even control that? How could I be able to help you if I can't touch you?" He continued shouting at me, and then he closed his eyes. "Answer me."

I unfroze, and put my now greyish pink flesh down. When I was frozen, my body and anything I Had been touching (that isn't alive) turns to stone. When I wasn't, my flesh turned a strange mixture of pink and grey, and my dress turns a beautiful, almost heavenly, white (though sometimes it had dirt on it), and my long hair was a shade of crimson.

"Let me come with you- I can help so much. It will be so much easier, Doctor, to defeat whomever you go against with my help. Also- in the war against the Dalek race, I believe we are on the same side." I said, and I moved to touch the Doctor. "I can touch people without sending them back, only when I truly want to. And I don't want to." The Doctor's skin was smooth, and he opened his eyes. In the short time I was moving, the tears had spilled over, and they now left a stone trail on my cheeks.

"How do I know you won't jus take the TARDIS' energy?" He asked, seeming remorseful for what he said. He closed his eyes again and I became flesh again.

"Sometimes, you just have to trust people." I whispered, my hand resting on his shoulder. "Trust me. I'm not what my kind did... I am myself."

~••~••~••

A/N- I saw Blink again last night, and remembered why it was one of my favorites. Except that end part... That scares me, just a little bit.

I have a question- shorter chapters and quicker updates? Or longer chapters, but less updates?

The first is easier for me to do, because I enjoy putting them up quicker, but whichever you want. Majority rules. (Wait- did I spell that right...?) ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor looked at me, wary. "O-Okay." He turned away. "Nobody look at her, she's coming with us!" He said to the group, and each stiffened a tad bit.

I walked behind them, my blood coloured hair flowing behind me. I smiled, I was finally getting what seemed a happy ending. Time energy tingled in the air, growing more by the second. We were approaching the TARDIS.

When the energy was so much, I could hear it, we had reached our destination. "The TARDIS." The Doctor announced to me, and I smiled wider. He glanced back at me, and caught me with a wide grin. It seemed to make him happy, but also sad.

He looked away. "Doctor... Can you call me, Red? I think it might be the only name I can think of- we aren't given names. We don't communicate. The reason I want it to be my name is because it is the colour of my hair. And once I was listening in to a conversation of some humans and they were talking about a children's story, and I really like the girl's name." I explained my question. He looked back at me.

"Yes, Red. I like it. It's... Cool." He smirked, and I felt joy. He unlocked the TARDIS' door and stepped aside, eyes closed. The comanions, it turned out, were just for the day. All except for one, and that was a girl with hair so black it looked almost blue. She hadn't turned around so I could see her facial feautures.

She had already entered the TARDIS. I stepped inside. I glanced around in wonder, looking at the beautiful controls. It had a blue tinge to the walls, and seemed very technological.

"Wow." I muttered, but then froze when the Doctor opened his eyes. He walked around me, and looked at the expression on my face.

"Nothing bad has happened yet." he smiled at me, and then he looked away. I smiled back at him. He quickly glanced back, and nodded. He started jumping about, pulling levers and dials. Then the companion came up to me. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Clara." She introduced, and closed her eyes. She held out her hand. 'She trusted me really quickly.' I thought. I shook it, and smiled.

-.-.-

"Where to?" The Doctor asked Clara, and I simply sat in a chair, taking in the surroundings. It was simply beautiful, and even though I wasn't taking the energy of the TARDIS, I could feel it making me stronger. Clara kept glancing over at me, curious. But this meant I couldn't really move my vision, and take in the things.

Yes, I could move a mile in a second, but that didn't mean I always had too. And right now, I didn't feel any danger, so I decided to move slower.

"Where to, Doctor?" Clara asked, and I looked around now that her attention was on the Doctor.

"Hmm... Let's say... London?"

"Why are we going back to London?" Clara asked.

"Dunno." The Doctor said.

"Are we going to take her with us on all the adventures?" Clara asked in a whisper. I whipped my head to look at her. Did she think I was going to, I don't know, steal the Doctor away from her? Well, I had no interest in doing that.

"Why of course Clara! Don't be selfish!" The Doctor exclaimed, hitting Clara lightly on the head. I heard a sigh from Clara.

"Do you really think I could help in fighting... Say, the Daleks? Because that seems... Impossible! All villains that you could possibly go aganist know of my kind. They would know to not blink, if the can, or turn away!" I said, the Doctor whipped around. He frowned.

"You can still help. I'm the Doctor, a large moving target!"

~•~•~

A/N- I updated! Wow, I love all you people who have followed, favorited, or reviewed. *Throws cookies or other sweets into the crowd*

I'm gonna try to get on track again with updating, and hopefully this chapter was longer.

-Moose


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Close Your Eyes~ Chapter Four

A/N- I really, really need to start getting better at updating this story. Because you guys like it, and I'm really not showing my appreciation for it by updating. And my summer vacations almost over (in September)

But- GUYS I JUST REALIZED I DON'T WANT MATT TO GO. like seriously!

~••~••~••~

He set the coordinates into the TARDIS, and began jumping around the console while Clara stood to the side, watching him.

"Can you not help?" I asked, looking over at Clara. She started and looked at me, her brown eyes boring into my now stone ones.

"No, I can't. I just simply... Watch."

"Clara doesn't know how to control the TARDIS! Only I do." The Doctor said, looking over at me before contiuning to set the controls for London.

"What about the other one- the other Time Lord?" I asked, looking down, trying to remember the man who had once tried to befriend my kind.

"No, the Doctor's the last of his kind. He would have told me if he wasn't." Clara said, slightly offended. She glanced back over at me. She then shook her head slightly, forcefully, and then looked back at the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor. Yes, I did know about the Doctor, but that's a story for another day.

"Well, he's dead, assuming so." The Doctor said, right before the TARDIS began shaking, and I gripped onto the railing behind me. It landed with a thud, and I shook my head.

"Wow." I muttered, looking around. I noticed the spinning wheel-like things at the top of the controls, and I realized with a start it was circular Gallifreyan. I didn't know how I knew that, because staring at the words wasn't doing much. I knew nothing about Gallifrey except what was told by the Doctor.

"So where are the weeping angels from?" Clara asked, and I looked up.

"Huh... I don't know. We just... Kinda pop up. Not many of us are left, no true weeping angels... I'm one of the only true one's left, it's hard to explain. I've never given it much thought." I rambled off, and the Doctor looked about.

"Well, there isn't a way to find out, is there? But let's see what's in London for us!" He said happily, making me forget about the circular Gallifreyan and where I came from.

The Doctor flung the TARDIS door's open, and I felt a cold wind rush into the console room. I was surprised to find myself excited for whatever lay beyond those doors.

~••~••~••~

A/N: If you want a character to appear in the story, or have a suggestion just tell me through review or PM. I've kinda given up on trying to keep these long, because I like ending the chapter early. I don't know how long these are, but I know they are short. Ugh. because I am incabable of writing long chapters without it getting bland.

But, thanks to all the favorites, follows, and reviewers because seriously, you make me feel awesomesauce.

-Moose


End file.
